Rack, Shack
Dummy Bears: Let's sing a little song With eight little words About a rocket ship And flightless birds... Captain Zidgel: Zidgel! Engineer Midgel: Midgel! Doctor Fidgel: Fidgel! Kevin: Kevin! Backup Peas Boys: Three! Two! One! Peas Philistines: Penguins!!! (Our show opens on the countertop. Zidgel is there but Jason is nowhere in sight.) Zidgel: Hello children. And welcome to 321 Penguins! I'm Captain Zidgel... I-I'm Captain Zidgel... (Zidgel looks a little annoyed.) Zidgel: Jason! Jason: (Off screen) One moment! (A loud crash is heard.) Zidgel: Are you alright? Jason: (Off screen) I'll be right there! Whoa! Sorry. (Jason appears, wearing an furnace glove on his head.) Zidgel: Uh, Jason? Jason: Yes, Zidgel? Zidgel: Over here. Jason: Oh. Yes? Zidgel: Uh... Have you been cooking? Jason: What the...? Ohh! He realized my new hat. Zidgel: His hat? Jason: Yes. Is not the greatest? Zidgel: Um... Jason, you have an furnace glove on his head. Jason: Oh, yes. They are all the rage. Simply, everybody is wearing. Zidgel: Really? Jason: Well, all the great people, anyway. Zidgel: Yes. But you can not see where you're going. Is not that a little bit dangerous? Jason: Fashion has its price. Zidgel: Jason, he almost fell in the crisper back here! Jason: Oh, Zidgel, Zidgel, Zidgel! Do not you read the Vegetable Cream Journal? This is a look! Without this furnace glove in my head, I would not be great! Zidgel: I see. Hey! That reminds me of a letter we just got by Dexter Wilmington in Tuscaloosa, Alabama. Jason: Oh, do not tell me! Zidgel: I do! Now, Dexter says: that sometimes when it's in your friend Billy's home, Billy wants to see this TV program, that Dexter's not supposed to look. Now, Dexter knows it's a bad program, but Billy says, "that if he didn't look, to say: it's not good." What should you do? Jason: Oh, what a pickle! You know, Zidgel... Zidgel: Over here, Jason. Jason: You know, Zidgel. I believe we need Qwerty for these one. I'll be right back. (Jason walks away.) Zidgel: Um, Jason? Look out for the... (Jason falls into the sink. A spoon flies up then lands back into the sink.) Zidgel: ...sink. Jason: Ow. (Zidgel looks into the sink.) Zidgel: Are you all right? Jason: They do not mention it this in Vegetable Cream Journal. Zidgel: Heh. You know, Dexter. While I try of Jason outside the sink, I want to hear the story of the three friends named Rack, Shack and Benny who were in a pickle just like yours. Jonah: That is correct. Now, those are not their real names. No, their real names were uh. Let me if I can get this right. Shadrach, Meshach and Abendego. Heh. Of course. Nobody can else about Rack, Shack & Benny. Anyway, they each other of much boys and girls when Uncle Blobb to his chocolate factory. Where's Uncle Blobb? I'll be late. Who am I? Why, my name is Jonah. And I'm a prophet. Somebody else to meet me. Speaking of which. It's almost 8 o'clock. Time for the milk delivery. Here comes Laura now. She is my favorite. Angelica: Good morning, Jonah. How are you? I hope you feel good. I had to stay and talk but it's almost 8:00 and we have no time. Jonah: See you later. Angelica: Because we work very hard at the Chocolate Factory, started at 8 and not get lunch until 3 I have to drive a truck, to make money, so I can send home to families. Lizard King: They were now you're in trouble. Your timecard is a wreck. It's almost two past eight I'll Blobb you're late and you take it from your check. Angelica: Yes, Lizard King. Lizard King: Oh, yes, we work very hard at the Chocolate Factory. Firefighter #2: Sorry, Lizard King. Firefighter #1: But I have an injury. Lizard: Now go back to the line. You'll be fine. With all this work to do so we have very little time for compassion. Benny the Bull: We used to be so happy. Rack the Raccoon: We used to laugh and run. Shack: No time to play because we have to work our day and not much fun. Laura: I'm Laura. Chuckie: I'm Chuckie. Tommy: I'm Tommy. Angelica: I'm Angelica. Kimi: I'm Kimi. Captain Zidgel: Zidgel! Engineer Midgel: Midgel! Doctor Fidgel: Fidgel! Kevin: Kevin! Rack the Raccoon: I'm Rack. Shack: I'm Shack. Benny the Bull: I'm Benny. Laura, Chuckie, Tommy, Angelica, Kimi, Captain Zidgel: Engineer Midgel, Doctor Fidgel, Kevin, Rack, Shack & Benny: We work here in our plans, we would like to take a break, for the love of God, but Uncle blobb says: Lizard King: "You can not!" Ha. VeggieTales: We all need a vacation at our schedule is cut we're getting very tired and unemployment soared, so I'll have to stay here. Because we work very hard at the chocolate factory, will begin at 8 and not get lunch until 3 I have to drive a truck, to make money, so that I can send home to families. Some day they will come and join us live in harmony hope the day is near and then we find here at Uncle Blobb's Chocolate Factory! Jonah: Heh. Uncle Blobb's Chocolate Bunny. Everyone has 40, 60, 88 theses little fellows. Givve or take to you. Oh, yes. Uncle Blobb. Nebuchadnezzar. But you call it Uncle Blobb. Now, Uncle Blobb's not a bad man, he's just getting confusing sometimes. Why, these chocolate bunnies are stealing, so, well, I think there's got a big ones for his pants. And that's saying something, because his pants are too big we start out with. What's all to do with Rack, Shack & Benny? Well, it's trouble start when Uncle Blobb make sure a little bit commercial. (Target store!) (fire alarm!) (watch TV!) Uncle Blobb: Good morning, everybody. I have commercial, This day, Uncle Blobb's Chocolate Bunny. For celebrating more of scene of annunciation. For the first time 20 seconds. Everybody is eating as chocolate bunnies are want. Auf Wiedersehen. Lizard King: Hey, Uncle blobb. That's terribly nice for what he has given to all the bunnies. Uncle Blobb: Oh, if only I could see their faces looking at right now. (Lighthouse Christian Supply store!) (Chewing sounds!) (Music Playing!) Shack: Hey guys. I do not think we should eat more bunnies. Rack the Raccoon: Uh, what do you mean? Uncle Blobb says, "so we can eat like rabbits as, you want." Shack: Like not remember what his parents taught him? We should not eat too many sweets, because it is not very good for us. Rack the Raccoon: Shack, our parents are not here now. We are on our own. Furthermore, everyone is doing it. Shack: Rack, Benny, listen to me. I know that our parents are not here. But think of the song. My mother used to think of myself a long time ago. Category:Episodes transcripts